


you paint stars in the sky.

by evadings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Writer!Joshua, art student!minghao, brief joshua and mingyu, drinking wine in bathtub, falling in love slowly, fashion designer!minghao, kiss by prince playing as joshua drinks wine in the bathtub on a lonely night is basically the mood, lowkey rivals to lovers, mingyu joshua minghao love triangle, model!joshua, photographer!mingyu, producer!woozi, teenager in love by madison beer plays in the background, the mood is kind of like iu's love poem album, writer and artist in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evadings/pseuds/evadings
Summary: joshua wasn't sure what he wanted in life -- but he always knew that anyone could give him the stars was worth being with.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	you paint stars in the sky.

slightly like  
this is my first time in love  
like the scent of a newly blossomed flower  
i want you even more

**moonwalker, seventeen.**


End file.
